<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>memes of appreciation: 2 fast 2 furious by LanaIsDrawing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737605">memes of appreciation: 2 fast 2 furious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaIsDrawing/pseuds/LanaIsDrawing'>LanaIsDrawing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oya, oya, oya! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>;], Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, the meme gods gave possessed me yet again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaIsDrawing/pseuds/LanaIsDrawing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chapter 18 had me in stitches, i had to</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arla Fett &amp; Jango Fett, Din Djarin/Jaster Mereel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oya, oya, oya! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>memes of appreciation: 2 fast 2 furious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud__Chaser/gifts">Cloud__Chaser</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297484">Oya Manda'lor!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud__Chaser/pseuds/Cloud__Chaser">Cloud__Chaser</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is how I visualize the dots connecting in Jango's head.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Don't mind me just trying to populate the Din/Jaster tag,,, &gt;:}</p>
<p>
  <em>(2 bros, making out, 0 feet apart cuz they're v gay)</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise I'll draw the Plo &amp; Gro duo + The Shitlord himself + rest of Din protection squad next time I post cuz I love all of them and they need some memes</p>
<p>Also, Twitter: @PigeonsShit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>